fridayrockshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Lie Back And Enjoy It
This strand began in 1985 following the temporary demise of the Friday Night Connection and ended in 1988. It had the same music (Van Der Graaf Generator's Theme One), had a reward if your selection was chosen (a £12 record token, rising to £15 in 1987, and a FRS patch), but ditched the competition element of the earlier strand in favour of a playlist selected by a listener. The compiler's name is in brackets, if known. Chronological list of playlists set 1985 *25 January 1985 (Simon Trott, Kings Heath) #Rush: 'The Spirit Of Radio (LP-Permanent Waves)' (Mercury) #Jefferson Starship: 'Jane (LP-Freedom At Point Zero)' (RCA) #Deep Purple: 'Knocking At Your Back Door (LP-Perfect Strangers)' (Polydor) *08 February 1985 #AC/DC: 'Ride On' (LP-Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap) (Atlantic) #Gillan: 'Fighting Man' (LP-Mr Universe) (Acrobat) #Hawkwind: 'Hurry On Sundown' (LP-Hawkwind) (Liberty) *08 March 1985 (Steve Marlowe, Scunthorpe) #Gary Moore: 'Empty Rooms (LP-Victims Of The Future)' (10) #Stomu Yamashta / Steve Winwood / Michael Shrieve: 'Crossing The Line (LP-Go)' (Island) #Sammy Hagar: 'Young Girl Blues (LP-Nine On A Ten Scale)' (Capitol) *22 March 1985 (Jill McKenzie, County Antrim) #Alice Cooper: 'No More Mr. Nice Guy (LP-Billion Dollar Babies)' (Warner Bros.) #UFO: 'Too Hot To Handle (LP-Lights Out)' (Chrysalis) #Raven: 'Run Silent Run Deep (LP-All For One)' (Neat) #Def Leppard: 'Rocks Off (LP-On Through The Night)' (Vertigo) *31 May 1985 (Neil 'No Hippy' Davis, Neath) #Ozzy Osbourne: 'Forever (LP-Bark At The Moon)' (Epic) #Ted Nugent: 'Wang Dang Sweet Poontang (2xLP-Double Live Gonzo)' (Epic) #Motorhead: 'Iron Horse (LP-No Sleep 'Til Hammersmith)' (Bronze) #Iron Maiden: 'Transylvania (LP-Iron Maiden)' (EMI) *05 July 1985 (Piet Corbijn) #Molly Hatchet: Fall Of The Peacemakers #Judas Priest: Electric Eye #Demon: Don't Break The Circle *12 July 1985 (John F. Magarr, Durham) #Siouxsie & Banshees: 'Israel' (LP-Once Upon A Time) (Polydor) #Metallica: 'Fade To Black' (LP-Ride The Lightning) (Music For Nations) #Peter Gabriel: 'Family Snapshot' (LP-Peter Gabriel 3 (Melt)) (Charisma) #U2: 'Tomorrow' (LP-October) (Island) *19 July 1985 #Steve Miller Band: 'Going To The Country (LP-Number 5)' (Capitol) #Flying Burrito Bros: 'Hot Burrito #2 (LP-Last Of The Red Hot Burritos)' (A&M) #Little Feat: 'Cold Cold Cold / Tripe Face Boogie (LP-Feats Don't Fail Me Now)' (Warner Bros) *16 August 1985 #Scorpions: 'Holiday (LP-Lovedrive)' (Harvest) #UFO: 'Terri (LP-Mechanix)' (Chrysalis) #Thin Lizzy: 'Still In Love With You (2xLP-Live And Dangerous)' (Vertigo) *06 September 1985 #Groundhogs: Cherry Red (LP - Split) Liberty #Montrose: Rock The Nation (LP - Montrose) Warner Brothers #Curved Air: Hide And Seek (LP - Air Conditioning) Warner Brothers #Family: The Weaver's Answer (LP - Family Entertainment) Reprise *27 September 1985 (Pete Liddane) #Jimi Hendrix Experience: Little Miss Lover #Cream: Strange Brew #Steve Hillage: Light In The Sky #Genesis: Get 'em Out By Friday #Stranglers: Hanging Around *01 November 1985 (Paul Hayes, Preston) #Paul Kossoff: 'Molten Gold (2xLP-Koss)' (DJM) #Led Zeppelin: 'Your Time Is Gonna Come (LP-Led Zeppelin)' (Atlantic) #Whitesnake: 'Here I Go Again (LP-Saints & Sinners)' (Liberty) #Hughes/Thrall: 'First Step Of Love (LP-Hughes/Thrall)' (Epic) *08 November 1985 (Alex Vines, Leicester) #Y&T: Rescue Me #Def Leppard: Too Late For Love #IQ: The Wake #Rainbow: Gates Of Babylon *22 November 1985 (Chris Kirkby, Thornaby) #Iron Maiden: 'Rainbow's Gold (B-side, 7", 12"-2 Minutes To Midnight)' (EMI) #Scorpions: 'Polar Nights (2xLP-Tokyo Tapes)' (RCA) #Whitesnake: 'Gambler (LP-Slide It In) (Liberty) #Thin Lizzy: 'The Sun Goes Down (LP-Thunder And Lightning)' (Vertigo) *20 December 1985 (George Denson, Rhyl) #Kiss: Dance All Over Your Face #AC/DC: Cold Hearted Man #Gary Moore: The Law Of The Jungle #Led Zeppelin: Heartbreaker 1986 *03 January 1986 (Stuart Pintin, Wakefield) #Journey: 'Lights / Stay Awhile (2xLP-Captured)' (CBS) #Demon: 'Nowhere To Run (LP-The Plague)' (Clay) #Budgie: 'Time To Remember (LP-Power Supply)' (Active) #Accept: 'Winterdreams (LP-Balls To the Wall)' (RCA) *24 January 1986 (Geoffrey Gay, Telmley) #Aerosmith: 'Dream On (LP-Aerosmith)' (CBS) #Aldo Nova: 'Hold Back The Night (LP-Subject.....Aldo Nova)' (Portrait) #Legs Diamond: 'Walk Away (LP-Out On Bail)' (Music For Nations) #Autograph: 'Deep End (LP-Sign In Please)' (RCA) *31 January 1986 (Fleming Lord, Oswestry) #Hawkwind: 'Jack Of Shadows (LP-P.X.R.5)' (Charisma) #Metallica: 'Fade To Black (LP-Ride The Lightning)' (Music For Nations) #ZZ Top: 'Blue Jean Blues (LP-Fandango!)' (London) #Gillan: 'No Laughing In Heaven (LP-Future Shock)' (Virgin) *21 February 1986 (Steve Woods, Cambridgeshire) #Iron Maiden: 'Iron Maiden (LP-Iron Maiden)' (EMI) #Ozzy Osbourne: 'So Tired (7")' (Epic) #Boston: 'Rock & Roll Band (LP-Boston)' (Epic) #Venom: 'Black Metal (LP-Black Metal)' (Neat) *28 February 1986 (Navid Saeed, Nottingham) #Vow Wow: You Know What I Mean #Marillion: Script for a Jester's Tear #Whitesnake: Ain't No Love in the Heart of the City (live) #Far Corporation: - Stairway to Heaven *07 March 1986 (Derek Gladding) #Gary Moore & Phil Lynott: Out in the Fields #Van Halen: Panama #Dire Straits: Money for Nothing #Queen: Machines (or Back to Humans) *02 May 1986 (Richard Clay, Nelson, Lancashire) #Kiss: 'Heaven's On Fire (LP-Animalize)' (Vertigo) #AC/DC: 'Stand Up (CD-Fly On The Wall)' (Atlantic) #Twisted Sister: 'You Want What We Got (7")' (Atlantic) #Dio: 'Sacred Heart (LP-Sacred Heart)' (Vertigo) *09 May 1986 (Graham King, London) #Pendragon: 'The Black Knight (LP-The Jewel)' (Elusive) #Journey: 'Don't Stop Believin' (LP-Escape)' (CBS) #Led Zeppelin: 'Kashmir (2xLP-Physical Graffiti)' (Swan Song) *30 May 1986 (Neil Robinson, Newcastle-upon-Tyne) #Whitesnake: Child of Babylon #Status Quo: Lonely Man #W.A.S.P.: Wild Child #Deep Purple: Knocking at Your Back Door *13 June 1986 (Alex Hitchins, Norwich) #FM: Love Lies Dying #Led Zeppelin: Whole Lotta Love #King Crimson: The Court of the Crimson King #Hawkwind: Master of the Universe (live) #Genesis: Land of Confusion *11 July 1986 (Neil Robinson, Newcastle-Upon-Tyne) #? #Whitesnake: Child of Babylon #Status Quo: Lonely Man #W.A.S.P.: Wild Child *01 August 1986 (Kevin Blanche (?), Stoke On Trent) #Accept: 'Restless & Wild (LP-Restless & Wild)' (Heavy Metal Worldwide) #Motörhead: 'Killed By Death (Full Length Version) (12")' (Bronze) #Iron Maiden: 'Flash Of The Blade (LP-Powerslave)' (EMI) #Vow Wow: 'Hurricane (CD-Cyclone)' (Eastworld) *08 August 1986 (Lawrence Mast, Tredegar) #Metallica: 'Master Of Puppets (LP-Master Of Puppets)' (Music For Nations) #Saxon: 'Crusader (LP-Crusader)' (Carrere) #Iron Maiden: 'The Trooper (LP-Piece Of Mind)' (EMI) *15 August 1986 #Rainbow: All Night Long (LP - All Night Long) Polydor #Queensryche: Queen Of The Reich (EP - Queensryche) EMI #Quiet Riot: Metal Health (LP - Metal Health) Epic #Kiss: I Love It Loud (LP - Creatures Of The Night) Casablanca *07 November 1986 (Dave Leonard, Banstead, Surrey) #AC/DC: 'Touch Too Much (LP-Highway To Hell)' (Atlantic) #Jimi Hendrix: 'Little Wing (2xLP-The Jimi Hendrix Concerts)' (Polydor) #Eagles: 'The Last Resort (LP-Hotel California)' (Asylum) #Fleetwood Mac: 'I'm So Afraid (2xLP-Fleetwood Mac Live)' (Warner Bros.) *14 November 1986 (Andy Page, Swansea) #Metallica: 'Disposable Heroes (LP-Master Of Puppets)' (Elektra) #W.A.S.P.: 'Jack Action (LP-The Last Command)' (Capitol) #Iron Maiden: 'Heaven Can Wait (LP-Somewhere In Time)' (EMI) *05 December 1986 (Flossie, Skipton) #Magnum: 'The Spirit (LP-Chase The Dragon)' (Jet) #W.A.S.P.: 'Wild Child (Special Remix Edit) (7")' (Capitol) #Saxon: 'Waiting For The Night (LP-Rock The Nations)' (EMI) *17 October 1986 (Neil Bisley, Tonbridge) #ZZ Top: Gimme All Your Lovin' #Y&T: Open Fire #David Lee Roth: Yankee Rose #AC/DC: She's Got Balls #Dio: Live Medley 1987 *16 January 1987 (Pete Korbijn, Netherlands) #Rainbow: 'Man On The Silver Mountain (LP-Ritchie Blackmore's Rainbow)' (Polydor) #Judas Priest: 'Exciter (LP-Unleashed In The East - Live In Japan)' (CBS) #Black Sabbath: 'N.I.B. (2xLP-Live Evil)' (Vertigo/Phonogram) *23 January 1987 (Chris Owen, Cwmbran) #Europe: 'On The Loose (LP-The Final Countdown)' (Epic) #Gary Moore: 'Parisienne Walkways (LP-Back On The Streets)' (MCA) #Kiss: 'Cold Gin (LP-Kiss)' (Casablanca) #Metallica: 'Whiplash (LP-Kill 'Em All)' (Music For Nations) *30 January 1987 (Robert McKitterick, Loughgall) #Robert Plant: 'Big Log (LP-The Principle Of Moments)' (Atlantic) #Scorpions: 'No One Like You (LP-Blackout)' (Harvest) #Yes: 'Owner Of A Lonely Heart (LP-90125)' (Atlantic) #Jeff Beck: 'Ambitious (LP-Flash)' (Epic) *06 February 1987 (David Howard, Southport) #Hawkwind: 'The Joker At The Gate (LP-Church Of Hawkwind)' (RCA) #Peter Gabriel: 'Down The Dolce Vita (LP-Peter Gabriel)' (Virgin) #Manowar: 'Metal Daze (LP-Battle Hymns)' (Liberty) #Rush: 'La Villa Strangiato (2xLP-Exit...Stage Left)' (Mercury) *13 February 1987 (S. Cooper, Berkhamsted) #Van Halen: 'Unchained (LP-Fair Warning)' (Warner Bros.) #Hanoi Rocks: 'Underwater World (LP-Two Steps From The Move)' (CBS) #Queen: 'Seven Seas Of Rhye (LP-Queen II)' (EMI) #REO Speedwagon: 'Take It On The Run (LP-Best Foot Forward)' (Epic) *27 February 1987 (Bill Matthews, Norwich) #Led Zeppelin: 'Trampled Underfoot (2xLP-Physical Graffiti)' (Swan Song) #Alan Parsons Project: '(The System Of) Dr. Tarr and Professor Fether (LP-Tales Of Mystery And Imagination - Edgar Allan Poe)' (Charisma) #Hawkwind: 'Kerb Crawler (LP-Astounding Sounds, Amazing Music)' (Charisma) #Tubes: 'Don't Touch Me There (2xLP-What Do You Want From Live)' (A&M) #Alice Cooper: 'Generation Landslide (LP-Billion Dollar Babies)' (Warner Bros.) *06 March 1987 (Charles Morgan, Tiverton) #Scorpions: 'Rock You Like a Hurricane (2xLP-World Wide Live)' (Harvest) #Metallica: 'Leper Messiah (CD-Master Of Puppets)' (Music For Nations) Album title erroneously announced by TV as Music For Puppets. #Metal Church: 'Watch The Children Pray (LP-The Dark)' (Elektra) #Iron Maiden: 'Heaven Can Wait (CD-Somewhere In Time)' (EMI) *10 April 1987 #Metallica: Orion (LP - Master Of Puppets) Music For Nations #Agent Steel: Never Surrender (LP - Unstoppable Force) Combat #Iron Maiden: Wasted Years (LP - Somewhere In Time) EMI *01 May 1987 (Nigel Lavender, Ramsey St. Mary's, Cambridgeshire) #Foreigner: 'Feels Like The First Time (LP-Foreigner)' (Atlantic) #Deep Purple: 'This Time Around/Owed To 'G' (instrumental) (LP-Come Taste The Band)' (Purple) #Accept: 'Princess Of The Dawn (LP-Restless & Wild)' (Heavy Metal Worldwide) #Diamond Head: 'To The Devil His Due (LP-Canterbury)' (MCA) *15 May 1987 (Chris Read) #Demon: Don't Break The Circle (LP - The Unexpected Guest) Carrere #Y&T: Anytime At All (LP - Down For The Count) A&M Records #Queensryche: Take Hold Of The Flame (LP - The Warning) EMI #Judas Priest: The Sentinel (LP - Defenders Of The Faith) CBS *05 June 1987 (Ian Ritson, Dumfries) #Thin Lizzy: 'The Boys Are Back In Town (LP-Jailbreak)' (Vertigo) #Kiss: 'All American Man (2xLP-Alive II)' (Casablanca) #Iron Maiden: '2 Minutes To Midnight (LP-Powerslave)' (EMI) #Status Quo: 'Whatever You Want (LP-Whatever You Want)' (Vertigo) *12 June 1987 (Matty Pringle, Morpeth) #Megadeth: 'My Last Words (LP-Peace Sells... But Who's Buying?)' (Capitol) #Cult: 'Rain (LP-Love)' (Beggars Banquet) #Gary Moore: 'Out In The Fields (LP-Run For Cover)' (10) #Warlock: 'Vorwärts, All Right! (LP-True As Steel)' (Vertigo) #Steppenwolf: 'Born To Be Wild (LP-Steppenwolf)' (Stateside) *26 June 1987 (Jamie Weston, Lowestoft) #Judas Priest: 'Turbo Lover (LP-Turbo)' (CBS) #Krokus: 'Long Stick Goes Boom (LP-Alive And Screamin')' (Arista) #Ozzy Osbourne: 'Paranoid (2xLP-Randy Rhoads Tribute)' (Epic) #Anthrax: 'Caught In A Mosh (LP-Among The Living)' (Island/Megaforce Worldwide) *10 July 1987 (Robert Hammer, Bangor, N. Ireland) #Exciter: 'Feel The Knife (12")' (Music For Nations) #Alice Cooper: 'Billion Dollar Babies (LP-Billion Dollar Babies)' (Warner Bros.) #? #? *24 July 1987 (Amanda Jaydee Price, Rhondda) #Styx: 'Babe (LP-Cornerstone)' (A&M) #Kiss: 'C'Mon And Love Me (2xLP-Double Platinum)' (Casablanca) #Magnum: 'Sacred Hour (LP-Chase The Dragon)' (Jet) #Queensrÿche: 'Take Hold Of The Flame (LP-The Warning)' (EMI America) *14 August 1987 (Chris Ball, Hornchurch) #Hanoi Rocks: 'Million Miles Away (LP-Two Steps From The Move)' (CBS) #Black Sabbath: 'Heart Like A Wheel (LP-Seventh Star)' (Vertigo) #Megadeth: 'Boots (LP-Killing Is My Business...And Business Is Good!)' (Music For Nations) #Manowar: 'Mountains (LP-Sign Of The Hammer)' (10) *28 August 1987 (Dougal Rennie, Malden) #Accept: 'Burning (LP-Breaker)' (Passport) #Crimson Glory: 'Azrael (LP-Crimson Glory)' (Roadrunner) #Yngwie J. Malmsteen's Rising Force: 'Soldier Without Faith (LP-Marching Out)' (Polydor) #Led Zeppelin: 'Black Dog (LP-Untitled)' (Atlantic) *11 September 1987 (Tommy Lello, Welshpool) #Kiss: 'Calling Dr. Love (LP-Rock And Roll Over)' (Casablanca) #UFO: 'Doctor Doctor (LP-Phenomenon)' (Chrysalis) #Mötley Crüe: 'Jailhouse Rock (live) (LP-Girls Girls Girls)' (Elektra) #Poison: 'Look What The Cat Dragged In (LP-Look What The Cat Dragged In)' (Music For Nations) #Cinderella: 'Shake Me (12"-The Live E.P.)' (Vertigo/Phonogram) The track chosen was Galaxy Blues, but TV declines to play it for unstated reasons. *25 September 1987 (Fiona Perry, Paignton) #White Sister: 'Promises (LP-White Sister)' (Heavy Metal America) #Metallica: 'For Whom The Bell Tolls (CD-Ride The Lightning)' (Music For Nations) #Whitesnake: 'Love Ain't No Stranger (LP-Slide It In)' (Liberty) #Bon Jovi: 'Shot Through The Heart (CD-Bon Jovi)' (Jambco) *23 October 1987 (Rip Cruncher, Hook) #Overkill: 'Deny The Cross (LP-Taking Over)' (Noise International) #Blackfoot: 'Diary Of A Workingman (LP-Marauder)' (ATCO) #Led Zeppelin: 'Stairway To Heaven (CD-Untitled)' (Atlantic) *13 November 1987 (Neil Mainstone, Rhondda) #Pink Floyd: 'One Of These Days (LP-Meddle)' (Harvest) #Aerosmith: 'Rag Doll (CD-Permanent Vacation)' (Geffen) #Slayer: 'Postmortem (LP-Reign In Blood)' (Def Jam) #AC/DC: 'Down Payment Blues (LP-Powerage)' (Atlantic) *11 December 1987 (Gregory Moffatt, Limavady, N. Ireland) #Black Sabbath: 'Planet Caravan (LP-Paranoid)' (Vertigo) #Judas Priest: 'Screaming For Vengeance (LP-Screaming For Vengeance)' (CBS) #Venom: 'Warhead (7")' (Neat) #Blue Öyster Cult: 'Astronomy (LP-Secret Treaties)' (CBS) 1988 *22 January 1988 (Steve Holland, Harlington) #Rush: 'Losing It (LP-Signals)' (Mercury) #Marseille: 'Lady Of The Night (LP-Marseille)' (Mountain) #Led Zeppelin: 'The Immigrant Song (LP-Led Zeppelin III)' (Atlantic) #Sweet: 'Sweet F.A. (LP-Sweet Fanny Adams)' (RCA Victor) *26 February 1988 (Ray Matthews, Solihull) #Jethro Tull: 'Hunting Girl (LP-Songs From The Wood)' (Chrysalis) #Hawkwind: 'Rock Your Paths (2xLP-Live Chronicles)' (GWR) #Rush: 'Limelight (LP-Moving Pictures)' (Mercury) #Yes: 'Parallels (LP-Going For The One)' (Atlantic) *18 March 1988 (Marty, Scunthorpe) Marty had a Polish surname that Tommy didn't attempt to pronounce. #Lone Star: 'The Bells Of Berlin (LP-Firing On All Six)' (CBS) #Blackfoot: 'Dry County (LP-Marauder)' (ATCO) #Alice Cooper: 'The Black Widow (LP-Welcome To My Nightmare)' (Anchor) #AC/DC: 'Sin City (LP-Powerage)' (Atlantic) *15 April 1988 (Robert Bryant, Truro) #Scorpions: 'The Zoo (2xLP-World Wide Live)' (Harvest) #David Lee Roth: 'Perfect Timing (LP-Skyscraper)' (Warner Bros.) #Tony MacAlpine: 'Autumn Lords (LP-Maximum Security)' (Vertigo/Squawk) #Ratt: 'Dance (LP-Dancing Undercover)' (Atlantic) *13 May 1988 (Neil Armstrong, Tonbridge) #Rainbow: 'Spotlight Kid (LP-Difficult To Cure)' (Polydor) #Crimson Glory: 'Azrael (LP-Crimson Glory)' (Roadrunner) #Black Sabbath: 'The Sign Of The Southern Cross (LP-Mob Rules)' (Vertigo) *27 May 1988 (Donald McDonald, Caithness) #Vinnie Vincent Invasion: 'Boyz Are Gonna Rock (LP-Vinnie Vincent Invasion)' (Chrysalis) #Alice Cooper: 'He's Back (The Man Behind The Mask) (LP-Constrictor)' (MCA) #Megadeth: 'Devil's Island (CD-Peace Sells... But Who's Buying?)' (Capitol) #Twisted Sister: 'We're Gonna Make It (LP-You Can't Stop Rock 'N' Roll)' (Atlantic) *17 June 1988 (Ian Brown, Southampton) #Magnum: 'Kingdom Of Madness (LP-Kingdom Of Madness)' (Jet) #Status Quo: 'Big Fat Mama (LP-Piledriver)' (Vertigo) #Budgie: 'Napoleon Bona Parts One & Two (LP-Bandolier)' (MCA) *23 September 1988 (Vernon Holbrook, Weston-Super-Mare) #Traffic: 'Stranger To Himself (CD-John Barleycorn Must Die)' (Island) #Metallica: 'Last Caress / Green Hell (12"-The $5.98 E.P. - Garage Days Re-Revisited)' (Vertigo) #Camel: 'Captured (CD-Pressure Points)' (London) #Fairport Convention: 'Come All Ye (CD-Liege & Lief)' (Island) *21 October 1988 (Sarah Bridle, Farlington, Yorkshire) #Keel: 'Because The Night (LP-The Final Frontier)' (Vertigo) #Ratt: 'You're In Love (LP-Invasion Of Your Privacy)' (Atlantic) #Judas Priest: 'You've Got Another Thing Comin' (2xLP-Priest...Live!)' (CBS) #Fastway: 'Trick Or Treat (LP-Trick Or Treat (Original Music Score))' (CBS) ;Footnotes Category:Lists Category:1985 Category:1986 Category:1987 Category:1988